Zidane
A sixteen year old thief with great energy and a sharp wit — though all is lost when it comes to women. Lithe and graceful, Zidane excels at midair battling, and can run rings around foes in arenas with few footholds. In the original game, he was a member of Tantalus, a gang of thieves masquerading as a traveling theater group. After kidnapping the beguiling Princess Garnet, he became drawn into a conflict which would decide the fate of their planet, Gaia. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Zidane is unlocked from the beginning of the game. Alternate Look You can purchase Zidane's alternate look for 300PP at the PP Catalog. Only the color of Zidane's outfit changes, turning from turqoise to indigo/purple. Abilities Zidane uses his quick movements, interlocking daggers, and Dyne magic to strike opponents with a multitude of weaker attacks. As his concept suggests, Zidane works best from the air, and the few ground attacks he possesses knock opponents into the air, where he can then continue with an aerial rave. Using his Shift Break aerial attack, he can trap enemies and repeatedly blast them. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Western releases In the western releases of Dissidia, Zidane's ground Brave attacks no longer chain into Free Energy and instead, it became an attack on it's own (Air HP). All instances of Free Energy as a brave to HP attack have been replaced with Meo Twister, and the Japanese Meo Twister extentions have been removed. Ex-Mode Trance - Zidane enters Trance Mode. Ex-Burst Reverse Gaia - Press the O''' button repeatedly to converge the two planets into one for a PERFECT Ex-Burst Ex-Bonus *'''Regen - HP slowly regenerates over time *'Air Jump' - Adds 10 more jumps to Zidane's total jump count *'Dodge Jump' - Jumps count as Dodges Equipment Zidane can use Daggers and Boomerangs / Thrown Weapons for weapons, and for protection, uses mostly Light equipment. Allusions *While performing Zidane's EX Burst, two planets, one red and one blue, are seen merging with each other, a nod to the merging of Terra and Gaia in Final Fantasy IX. In further reference of his "siding" with Gaia, the blue planet is the dominant one and overtakes the red planet during the merge. *In Shade Impulse, the scene after Kuja's defeat is similar to the final scene in Final Fantasy IX, even showing Zidane reaching his hand towards a distressed Kuja. *Ozma's Splinter, Zidane's strongest weapon, is named after the optional superboss in Final Fantasy IX. The Sargatanas and The Tower are also weapons for Zidane in Final Fantasy IX. *When Squall asks Zidane why he attacked Garland for him, Zidane replies with, "What? Do I need a reason to help someone?" a reference to his motto from Final Fantasy IX. He also mentions this line upon defeating Kuja in Shade Impulse when the latter utters his own reference to their final conversation together. *Zidane speaks a line similar to the one he used to defy Necron before the final battle in Shade Impulse C4-1: “Our time here may be limited. But there is always something we can leave behind." *When battling Garland, Zidane declares “This place is going to be your grave!", the same line he tells Garland's Final Fantasy IX namesake. The line was retranslated in English as "I am the new angel of death! Yours!" *If Zidane is defeated, he protests “But… there's a place I have to go back to…” referring to the recurring theme song of Final Fantasy IX, "The Place I’ll Return To Someday." A line of his from Destiny Odyssey IX, “Let’s go, back to the place I’ll return to someday,” also recalls this. *Zidane and Bartz's friendship maybe an allusion to his friendship with Vivi, in that they have a friendly competetive relationship. One example would be that if Vivi was the victor in the Festival of the Hunt he could date Princess Garnet, this is similar to Zidane and Bartz's competetion on who could find their crystal first. *Despite being an inveterate womanizer, Zidane does not flirt with fellow heroine Terra, or even interact with her at all in the storyline (with the exception of one scene in Shade Impulse). *Zidane's line towards Shantotto when battling her, “If I win, you owe me a date!” may be a reference to the deal he made with Garnet before the Festival of the Hunt: "If I win, you owe me a date!" His line towards Ultimecia, “What a scary lady.” may be a reference to Queen Brahne. While fighting Terra, Zidane admits a bit of relucantance of fighting her because she's a girl by saying, "A girl? This might be tricky." *In the English release, Destiny Odyssey IX is subtitled "Melodies of Life," the name of the main theme of Final Fantasy IX. *After being kidnapped by Kuja, Cosmos appears to Zidane in Pandemonium and convinces him to keep fighting. This mirrors the events of Final Fantasy IX, when Zidane wakes up alone in Pandemonium after his confrontation with Garland, and fights his way past Garland's servants. *Zidane summon stone avaliable in Destiny Odyssey IX is Alexander, an Eidolion who had an important role in the story of Final Fantasy IX. Trivia *Zidane's pink dagger-like weapon is called the Mage Masher in Final Fantasy IX. It is not his default or first weapon unlike Cloud's Buster Sword or Squall's Revolver. The Mage Masher is the 2nd weapon you get after the first which is just named as Dagger. In Final Fantasy IX, Zidane does not dual-wield two Mage Mashers in both hands like how he does in Dissidia. Instead, his left hand is always wielding a default blackish dagger which does not change appearance even if you equip a new weapon. *Zidane's Mage Masher in Dissidia is relatively much longer than the original Mage Masher in Final Fantasy IX *Zidane's defeat animation is the same as Tidus. *Along with Bartz, Onion Knight and Gabranth, Zidane is the only character who is a dual wielder. *Zidane is the only character who is a dual wielder during gameplay. *Also along with Bartz are the only ones with triple jump at the start of the game without other support or action abilities. *Zidane is with Terra the only heroes who aren't human, and so during Ex Mode, morph to reveal their maximum power. See also Category:Character Category:Character